Forgiveness
by Daisyangel
Summary: Companion to Consequences of an Inocent Game. You should read that first. Eric has some making up to do. Slash, if you don't like, don't read! Please Rr, but no flames. You've been warned that it's slash!


Title: Forgiveness

Author: Daish

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with CSI Miami

Summary: This is a companion piece to Consequences of an Innocent Game. Eric has some making up to do.

A/n Ok guys a couple of people said they wanted another part to the other fic so here it is. I hope you enjoy, and don't forgive to give feedback, please.

8888888888

It had been two weeks since the party and the disastrous game of Truth or Dare. Speed said that he and Eric were ok, but, Eric still insisted on finding a way to make it up to him. Eric jumped as he heard a knock on the doorframe of the lab he was working in. He turned to see Horatio scanning the room making sure Eric was alone.

"He's talking to Alexx I'm alone. Is everything set, H?" Eric asked.

"Yes it is, Eric. Here's the key to the condo. I got everything you asked for. I hope you have a nice weekend. Is their anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thanks for your help. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. How about you take the rest of the day off? I'll send Speed home in an hour or two. Will that give you enough time to get everything ready at the condo?"

"Yeah that should be fine. Just tell him I took off to take care of something, ok?"

"Sure will do see you Monday, Eric."

"Yeah see you Monday, H," Eric said as he got up and headed down the hall. Eric smiled at Calleigh as she fell into step beside him and Horatio.

"Hey you heading to get everything ready?"

"Yeah I am," Eric said.

"Here's what you asked me to hold on to for safe keeping," Calleigh replied handing Eric a small box.

"Thanks a lot you guys for helping me. Does Alexx remember her part?" Eric asked.

"Yes she does now get going before he sees you," Horatio said.

"What are you going to have him do for the next couple of hours so he doesn't come looking for me?" Eric asked.

"Well there are a lot of prints from our current case that need to be gone through. I'll have him out of here by 5:00, don't worry."

"Ok see you guys later," Eric called heading down the hall to start 'Operation Forgiveness.

8888888888

Horatio walked into the fingerprint lab and smiled at Speed who was scanning the last of the big stack of prints into the computer. "You about done for the night, Speed?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah I'm on the last one. Hey have you seen Eric? I was looking for him we rode in together."

"He had to go take care of something. I'd give you a ride home, but I have some where I need to be and unfortunately Calleigh's gone home for the day. Maybe Alexx can give you a ride home?" Horatio suggested.

"Yeah I'll go ask her thanks, H," Speed said as he gathered up the prints preparing to take them to evidence lockup. Horatio just nodded as Speed headed out of the room. As soon as Speed was out of sight Horatio reached for his phone and dialed Alexx.

"Hello," came Alexx's voice.

"Hey Alexx, it's me. Speed's on his way. I gave you directions to the Condo, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. I have to go, but I will talk to you later."

"Ok talk to you later, Alexx," Horatio said as he hung up and went back to his office to gather up his things. Speed smiled at Alexx as he walked into the morgue.

"Hey what can I do for you, Timmy?"

"Well I hate to ask, but, Eric left early and I don't have a ride home."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's no problem. Just give me five minutes to get things put away and I'll meet you at my car, ok?"

"Sure thanks, Alexx," Tim replied giving her a hug. Alexx grabbed her phone and hit Eric's speed dial.

"Delko."

"Hey it's me. I'm on the way to the condo with Speed. I sent him to the car while I grab my stuff. Is their anything we need to do?"

"Well his bag is sitting just inside the door. Maybe you can suggest going in for a drink then noticing the bag and the note I taped to it. Have him read it then place the blind fold on him then make your way to the Condo," Eric instructed.

"Ok I've got it see you in a bit."

"See you in a little while, Alexx. Oh, and, Alexx?"

"Yeah what is it, honey?"

"Did Calleigh tell you what I'm going to do this weekend?"

"Besides have a romantic weekend no she didn't."

"Well I'm going to ask him if he would become my life partner and go through a commitment ceremony, but their's something I have to do first."

"What's that?" Alexx asked.

"I have to ask your permission. Can I ask your baby to be my life partner and go through a commitment ceremony with me, Mom?" Eric asked getting choked up.

"You have my permission, sweetheart. Just, promise me something."

"Sure name it."

"You won't intentionally hurt him."

"I won't ever hurt him intentionally I promise."

"Well then I am happy and yes you can ask my baby to be your life partner. Well I have to go, but I'll see you when I get their."

"Ok talk to you later, Mom." Alexx smiled as she heard Eric call her Mom.

"Ok talk to you later, sweetie."

8888888888

"Is it ok if I come in for a drink? Dennis and Janie are having a Father/Daughter weekend and Brian is at a friends so I'm on my own tonight," Alexx asked.

"Sure you can," Speed said as they climbed out of the car and headed for the door of the house that he and Eric shared.

"What do you want?" Speed asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Water is fine, please. Hey what's this bag?" Alexx asked.

"What bag?" Speed asked back as he walked back in with her water.

"That one," Alexx replied, indicating the bag.

"That's my duffle bag; hmm I wonder what it's doing here?" Speed replied, puzzled.

"Their's a note taped to it," Alexx said handing it to Speed. Speed took the note and read it. /Speed, Take this bag and put on the blind fold. This weekend is for you. I'm sorry about the party. Just go with Alexx and I will see you in a little bit. I love you, Eric./

"Huh? What's this all about?" Speed asked.

"You read the note just put the blind fold on and follow me," Alexx instructed. Speed sighed but did what he was told wondering what his lover was up too.

888888888888

"Where are we going, Alexx?" Speed asked as they continued driving. They had been driving for about 20 minutes.

"Just be patient, Timmy. We're almost their."

"Ok I'll try," Tim said. Alexx just laughed as she looked at the directions searching for the turn she needed. Finally she stopped at the condo and smiled as she saw Eric standing in the doorway. Speed could tell that they had stopped and he could hear Eric's voice as e talked to Alexx who had climbed out of the car, leaving him by himself. Finally Eric walked over and opened his door.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, can I take off the blindfold, please?" Speed asked.

"No not yet, babe. Here let me help you," Eric said as he helped Speed out of the car and guided him towards the house.

"I'll see you two later," Alexx said.

"Thanks for your help. Tell the others thank you for me, will you?" Eric asked as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Alexx just nodded as she pulled both her boys into a hug.

"I will do that. You boys have a nice weekend, and I will see you Monday."

"Bye Alexx," Tim called as Eric alerted him that their were steps to climb.

"Ok you can take off the blindfold, now." Speed took off the blindfold and gasped at what he saw. They were in a condo overlooking the beach. Candles were lit everywhere and it smelled like sandlewood. Their was a candlelit dinner for two sitting on the table and some soft Jazz music was playing in the background.

"You like it, babe?" Eric asked nervously.

"Yes, but, how did you doo all this?" Speed asked.

"With some help from the team. The condo is a condo that Horatio owns. I want to make up for kissing Tyler so I thought we could use this weekend to do it since we both have it off," Eric explained.

"I told you we were ok, but if you still feel you need to make it up to me, then that's fine," Speed said. Speed moved forward and drew Eric in for a sweet and tender kiss that quickly turned passionate. Eric let out a moan as Speed's hands traveled down his back. With a lot of effort he pulled back and rested his forehead on Speed's.

"Well as much as I want to get to that part of the evening I've worked really hard on dinner and I would hate to see it go to waste," Eric said.

"Well then let's eat then we can continue this," Speed whispered huskily into Eric's ear. Eric just nodded as he headed into the kitchen with Speed right on his heels. He was determined to make this the best weekend of Speed's life.

TBC?

A/n Ok I decided to split this into a couple of parts. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
